


Happy Hope

by Arika_the_Togepi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I refuse to read my own word back!, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg, Now it's just ancient, This was old when I posted it on ff.net, funny?, sort of Ron and Hermione bashing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arika_the_Togepi/pseuds/Arika_the_Togepi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy look into the relationship between Harry and Lucius as Ron. Pretty happy overall too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Hope

Ron looked at the man standing in the middle of the Diagon Alley crowds, looking as if waiting for someone. This person looked very pureblood-ish to Ron, and for some reason, familiar. Yet Ron thought that if he had met this person before, surely he would have remembered. The man had straight, sleek, shiny black hair that fell down to his waist. He was wearing a pale green robe with silver trim (Slytherin much?) and black underclothes.

There was a silver ring on his finger, that held a square ruby in the middle, and four little square emeralds in the corners. The mysterious man was pale, but not sickly, and very skinny. His green eyes reminded him of someone he once knew, the name not being able to come to his mind. They were almost Avada Kedavra green. And yes, Ron knew exactly how that terrible curse looked like.

In the last moments of the Final Battle of Hogwarts, he had seen many using that particular curse, including his once-best-mate, Harry Potter, as the young wizard cast said curse at a terrifying snake-like creature, AKA Voldemort. After the battle took place, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all living together in Grimmauld place, since, being the Black Heir, Harry had inherited it from Sirius. They were use to living with each other at all times; and that hadn't changed because of the battle. Though Hermione and Ron had finally admitted their feelings for each other.

Ron would call those the good old days, when they were younger, living with his (though he didn't know it at the time) eventually-to-be-wife and used-to-be-best-mate. Harry was called his used-to-be-best-mate, because Harry had become friends with -of all people- Malfoy. Why, Ron didn't know, and he really didn't care to know. He was too busy yelling at Harry for becoming friends with the ferret, the ferret's father, and the greasiest git of all time to ever stop and wonder why or how Harry had become friends with them.

The only reason he ever fathomed a thought about it at all was because Hermione asked him why he thought Harry would do that. She reckoned that maybe Malfoy (Jr.) had gone to Harry during the war, and that might have been the reason the Malfoy family (minus the Ferret's Mother who stayed with Voldie to the end) switched sides and became spies like the Greasy Git. Anyway, after the shouting match the two had, Harry disapparated to wherever he seemed to always disappear to (it had been two weeks after the final battle when they had the argument).

It started, only because Harry stood up for Malfoy Senior at his trial, saying that while, yes, he was a Death Eater, he had turned into a spy; and, yes, Harry had proof of it. After the blonde aristocrat man had gotten away scot free, Harry disappeared again. So Ron had to bloody wait for him to come back. This wasn't the first time Harry wasn't there during the night, sometimes he would be gone all night, and these 'trips' became more and more frequent. Ron knew that there were nights when Harry left and would come back before either Ron or Hermione woke up; but obviously they didn't know how often. Ron could remember the time when he and Hermione had found out that their best friend was gay, it came as a shocker.

Flashback

Ron and Hermione were waiting on Harry, again they might add, to get home. They had something that they needed to discuss with Harry, namely Ginny, and their relationship. They had seen Ginny with another man, kissing him and laughing with him. And Ron grew very mad at his sister for treating Harry in such a way, Hermione was ashamed too, that someone could do that to their best friend, The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kill-Voldemort.

But Hermione stopped Ron from going up to her and giving her a piece of his mind, because she was confused as to why Ginny would be dating another man in public, when everyone knew she was with Harry. At least, they thought everyone knew. And where was Harry? They knew that he had been sneaking off a lot... At night mostly... They had thought that, and Ron would say this blushing, they had been doing... Things.

If Harry had gone to Ginny, as usual, then where was he? And how did he not know about these two? So they concluded on just going home and waiting for Harry to come back. He was normally home some time in the evening, even if he did try and sneak off later in the night. But Harry didn't show up. Not at seven, or at eight, or at nine. Hermione was starting to hyperventilate, and Ron was just trying to think about what his mate was doing if he wasn't with Ginny.

When ten finally rolled around, they heard the door in the hall way finally open up, and a muttered curse as someone banged into the umbrella stand by the door. Hermione ran over, knocking into Harry who had been hanging his cloak up on the hook behind the door. Nearly getting knocked over, Harry offered Hermione a hand, as she had actually fallen over.

As soon as she was on her feet, she immediately wrapped her arms around Harry in a large hug that would make Mrs. Weasley proud. Harry hugged her back, thoroughly confused, and allowed himself to be led to the living room.

Ron sat him down and said bluntly, "Harry, we need to talk."

Harry looked at him, if possible, even more confused, "Um, okay, what about? And how does that fit in to Hermione knocking all the air out of me?"

Hermione started blushing, "Because we were worried about you Harry. You always come home in the evening, whether you go back out or not. And normally we don't wait up for you, since you do it so many times, but we wanted to talk to you, so we did... And well that answers your second question."

Harry looked at her, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I thought you knew about my leaving at night. It was pretty obvious, and honestly I expected you to ask about it before now. So what do you want?" He sighed.

Hermione looked at Ron, and so Ron started, "Well, it was kind of about your disappearances..." Harry gave them a look saying, 'go on'.

So Hermione informed him, "Well, we always assumed that you were out with Ginny when you disappeared... And at night..." Ron blushed.

Harry looked at them, still obviously perplexed. Ron picked up from Hermione, "And today we saw Ginny with another man."

Harry laughed, and shook his head. "Why should I care if Ginny is with another man?"

Ron looked at him with wide eyes, "She was kissing him and sitting in his lap!"

Harry stopped laughing, and told them in an almost menacing tone, "Which means only that if he hurts her, he has us to answer too. I won't have anyone hurting my little sister."

This shocked Ron and Hermione. Weren't the two going out? How could Harry not care about this? "Little sister? But Harry didn't you date each other at Hogwarts?"

Harry frowned, "Well, yeah, for like, two months. But she and I decided that it just wasn't right shortly after the war, you know, just not the same. What I thought was love for her was really just love in a sibling kind of way, not a lover kind of way."

Ron looked at him in shock. "So you're not dating my sister? And you haven't been since Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded, then laughed. "Yep, pretty much. Besides, I found that I wasn't as straight as I once thought."

Hermione looked at him, "So you're gay?"

Harry nodded again. "Yes, while I prefer the term homosexual, since so many people like to use the term gay as an insult, Merlin knows why, I do prefer men. Do you two have anything wrong with that?"

They shook their heads in shock. Ron smiled and winked at Harry, "That's settled then."

End Flashback

And it had been. Ron and Hermione hadn't had any problems with Harry being gay, it was very common in the wizarding world, since gay men could have children. It definitely wasn't unheard of. Just look at Dumbledore; the old wizard loved Grindlewald when he was alive, and defeating him had been a terrible feat but necessary.

Ron was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Hermione say something to him from beside him. Hermione was holding their three year old boy wrapped in her arm, and a five year old princess was tightly clutching her other hand. It had been ten years since they had seen Harry last, after the Big Fight, as they sometimes referred to it.

"What Hermione? I'm sorry, didn't catch that."

Hermione huffed at him in a good impression of Molly Weasley. "I swear Ronald, you haven't changed at all from when we went to Hogwarts!" Ron rolled his eyes at her. "I asked if you think he," she nodded to the mysterious man, "might be lost. He doesn't look to be going anywhere."

Ron nodded, knowing what she meant by this. The man was just looking around, as not really at his surrounding, not really going anywhere. Hermione said, "Maybe you should go ask him? If he needs to get somewhere, I am sure you would know where it is- you have been coming here you're whole life."

They were, after all, in Diagon Alley, and Ron did know this place like his wand. "Yeah, okay."

But as he approached the man, alarm bells started going off in his head. For some reason, he felt as if he shouldn't be going near this man, something wasn't quite right about him. But Ron ignored it and went right up to him. The man turned to look at him. "Hey, are you l-" but Ron was cut off as the other man spoke in a smooth voice.

"Get away from me." The man spoke in a strong and commanding voice, that left no room to let you guess whether what he said was a suggestion or order.

Ron tried again, "I just want to know if-" but again he was cut off.

"Why don't you get out of my sight Weasley? I don't care about you, ever since you insulted me all those years ago, and never even giving me a chance to explain. So go!" The man shoved Ron away from him, back to where his wife was waiting with their kids.

Ron was very confused and shocked. He had never met this man before, so how could he have insulted him? Why had he been so irritable with him, as if he hated him? Ron didn't know, and he didn't know this man- he had been staring at him and thinking of his once friend for only three or four minutes, as he and Hermione waited for Dean and Seamus to show up dragging their kids along with them- the two were together -so they could go to a muggle diner Hermione's parents had told them about.

Yet Ron wanted to know this man's story, why he was here, who he was Though Ron had no idea why. He walked back over to Hermione, telling her what happened, and they got their answer a minute or so later. Out of the candy store the mystery man was standing in front of, came a person Ron knew very well. He had blue eyes and platinum blonde hair, anyone want to take a guess as to who it was? The Malfoy looked around the alley for a moment, saw the man, and walked right up to him, grinning.

Ron had never seen Malfoy grin like that, and it was kind of unnerving. Ron tried to listen to what they were saying, and thankfully, all that Auror training paid off. "Mr. Harry Malfoy, how good it is to see you on time today." The blonde bowed, and Ron couldn't stop his eyes widening, that was Harry? As in, Harry Potter, his once best friend? Well at least now he knew what the man meant when he said insulted.

And Ron knew they had been friends, Malfoy and Harry, but wasn't Malfoy dating that Parkinson bitch? When did the two get married? Malfoy was wearing a simple blue robe- silk from what Ron could tell -and white underclothes. There was a ring on his finger, but it was gold, and had a sapphire on it. So what did that mean?

"Ah, and Mr. Draco Malfoy, how good to be on time." His voice had changed from speaking with Ron. It was now lighter, and joking. The two looked at each other and broke out in laughter.

Malfoy asked, "How long were you waiting out here? Are you tired?"

Harry shook his head. "No. After the check up, I was told that the baby is fine. I know he was worrying, and I know that being the-boy-who-lived I attract danger like a Veela attracts - well anything really, but honestly, you think that he wouldn't by now. No I'm not tired; this is my third experience with pregnancy and the first two times it came out just fine, I hardly think this is a relatively new experience." Harry snorted.

Ron didn't know how to handle this information, Harry - who was his friend, he had had his doubts about that - was pregnant with his third child? Merlin, this was getting confusing. "Anyway, where's Lucius? I thought he was coming with you, and bringing the little devils."

Malfoy laughed. "They're in the candy store. You know how you're little devils are like when surrounded by candy, and I just had to get out of there so I could breathe. They should be coming out any moment now."

Sure enough one little blonde haired boy with green eyes, looking around seven ran out of the shop, a bag of candy held in one hand. Gazing around him, he saw the two men conversing, and ran over shouting, "Daddy! Daddy!" Upon reaching the two, the little boy hugged Harry's legs, and Harry laughed picking him up.

"Hey there Darren, what do you have there?" The little boy looked around, and whispered in his Daddy's ear, as if it was a secret.

Harry exclaimed, "Really, a bag of candy?" Darren nodded enthusiastically. Quickly following the boy out though, was another little child, a girl, looking about five. She to called Harry Daddy, and clutched a small bag in one hand.

She reached up to Malfoy, and Ron heard Malfoy say, "Okay Rosalina, up you come." Before picking her up. Ron was startled to hear the girl call Malfoy Draco- wasn't he her dad too?

"Draco, why does Father say he hate the candy shop? It's so full of great things!"

Malfoy laughed. "Father hates it because he knows that giving you and Darren a lot of sugar is a very bad idea."

The girl shook her head, "But Daddy doesn't mind giving us sugar!"

Malfoy said back to her, "Daddy knows how to handle the two of you when you're on a sugar rush, Father doesn't."

The girl made a face as if to say, 'Ohhh.' But then she said, "Did Father ever have to deal with you on a sugar rush?"

Draco shook his head, "I never ate enough sugar to be on a sugar rush. I never really liked it that much." Rosalina and Darren looked horrified.

Rosalina muttered, "And I thought Darren was a weird brother..."

This also confused Ron. Did the girl just say that she was sister and brother with the Malfoy? Obviously Ron had no answer for this, and he looked sideways at Hermione, only to see her paying attention to their two children; something he realised he should be doing. But he was completely enraptured. So Ron turned back to the scene in front of him.

A tall blonde man, who looked very out of place coming out of a candy store while wearing black silk robes with a crème colour underclothes, looked around frantically for a moment, relaxing when he saw Harry and Malfoy and the kids. Ron knew this man too, it was Lucius Malfoy, the reason for all of Ron's troubles.

Or so he liked to think, because he hated Malfoy's, and he was the reason that he and Harry had the Big Fight. Never mind that it would have come eventually, since Harry was becoming close friends with Malfoy Junior. Ron continued to listen.

"Considering you aren't crying, I am going to guess the check up went well?" Malfoy Sr. asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes. And really, please do try to stop worrying so badly, Voldemort is gone, and all the Death Eaters have been caught."

Ron thought to himself, 'Except the one you're talking too!' Lucius smirked, and did something that helped to both confuse and shed some light on Ron's thought, something that answered many questions, while raising many more.

He kissed Harry.

And Harry kissed back.

Ron heard Lucius whisper against Harry's lips, "I love you."

And Harry whisper back, "And I you."

That was when he saw Lucius' ring. It was silver, like Harry's, but instead of having a square rubies in the middle and four square emeralds on the outside, he had the opposite. One square emerald in the middle and four square rubies around the outside. That was when it struck Ron.

He stopped looking over at them, and turned to Hermione. She was cooing to the small baby boy, Gavin in her arms, as his little girl had decided to go and check the stalls along the street. Ron could see Hermione watching their daughter, looking up every once in a while without moving her head, making sure their little princess was okay.

At this point, Ron could see Seamus and Dean appear in one of the apparating spots, and Dean was holding their older son, Timmy, and Seamus their youngest, Robin. Ron smiled as they walked over, and Hermione called out to Sasha, their daughter. As Seamus caught up with them, and Sasha came back, Ron had done some thinking.

And, trailing behind slightly after the others, he looked back at the Malfoy's, Lucius, Draco, Harry, Rosalina, Darren, and their unborn unnamed child. Yeah, they might make one weird family, considering Harry's husband went to school with his dad, and he might be the step-father to his school nemesis, and gave his school nemesis a brother and sister, but he was happy.

Ron hoped that maybe he could apologise, and they could all be friends again. But he couldn't help but get sentimental and think that through it all, the war, the deaths, the stress, the fights, even their Big Fight, Harry was happy. Ron looked over at his own family and close friends he considered extra brothers. Ron was happy too.

He could only hope it would stay that way.


End file.
